


The One with the Coconut Scented Soap and Tub of Pink Dye

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master becomes increasingly bored which results in an incident involving the Doctor’s favourite coconut scented soap and a tub of fluorescent pink dye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Coconut Scented Soap and Tub of Pink Dye

**Author's Note:**

> In 'A Strange Sense of Humor' a number of incidents aboard the TARDIS are mentioned. I decided to write some fic individually for each of these incidents. You don't need to have read any other of the fics to understand them - they can be stand alone. Technically this is a prequel. I don't own the characters or the show.

It had been a quiet day on the TARDIS – The Master had only tried to escape six times and had only tried to take over the universe twice.

The Doctor had of course stopped and saved a planet in the process. All in all he considered it to be a successful day, but it had been suspiciously quiet on the Master’s front. He hadn’t even given any gloating, over-the-top, evil speeches that day.

He usually tried to escape more time a day than that. The Doctor tends to think he does it more to irritate him, than because he actually wants to leave. And usually he tried to take over the universe at least five times a day. Sometimes he actually succeeded in enslaving a species, before the Doctor managed to stop him.

When the Doctor questioned the Master as to see if he was alright, he was firmly and surely brushed off and told that he had a headache and wanted to retire to bed early.

The Doctor was still suspicious but his concerned nature triumphed over it, so he told the Master to sleep well before deciding that he should have an early night too, whilst he has the chance.

He headed to his bedroom to get changed for bed, but on the way (it usually took him five minutes to get there due to the TARDIS always putting his room right in the middle of her) he decided that he should have a quick shower before bed – he was a bit sweaty from all that running and still had a bit of gunk in his hair from when the evil jelly-monster that the Master had used to take over the planet with, exploded everywhere.

When he finally reached his bedroom, he stripped himself of his clothes and dumped them unceremoniously on the floor before grabbing a towel which was hanging on one of the corner posts of his bed.

Walking into his adjoining bathroom, he turned on the shower, turning it onto its highest setting. The Doctor, this time around, loved scolding-hot showers and soaking in them for hours on end. He was lucky the TARDIS never ran out of hot water. Long, hot showers were a luxury the Doctor allowed himself. He usually came out shrivelled like a prune but he would be so relaxed he didn’t really care.

Today wasn’t a day for a long shower though – only a ten minute one before a good nights sleep. 

He quickly shampooed his hair, watching as the bubbles and grime swirled down the plughole. Reaching up to the shelf that held all his toiletries he felt around with his hand for his favourite coconut-scented soap whilst trying not to get shampoo in his eyes.  
The Doctor had first gotten the coconut-scented soap when he had run out of his usual shower gel and sent Donna out to go get him more. She however came back with a Chat magazine and a bar of the soap. The Doctor, who was standing shivering his towel in the control room has tried to tell her that she had gotten the wrong thing but she brushed past him and told him if he wanted that specific type then he should go and get it himself. The Doctor in no fit state to venture out begrudgingly took the soap but to his surprise fell in love with it.

This had been many years ago now and Donna had been and gone but the coconut-scented soap had stayed.

The Doctor made sure to lather the soap everywhere – he knew by now to wash properly after going to an alien planet. He didn’t once and a patchy rash appeared in the places he hadn’t washed with soap. Martha didn’t stop laughing at him for hours. He also did it, because surprise, surprise, he like the smell of the soap and wanted to smell like it too.

Washing out the last of the soap, the Doctor turned off the shower and stepped into the steam covered room. He wrapped his towel around his waist and went back through to his bedroom, leaving the gurgles of the plug behind. 

The Doctor changed into his pyjamas and climbed under his duvet covers, slipping into an easy dream about his escapades at the Academy.

\---

The Doctor woke from his sleep feeling refreshed – it had definitely been a good idea to go to bed early. Actually he hadn’t felt this good in ages, and couldn’t wait to go and explore a new planet today. He’d even take the Master out as well, that’s how good a mood he was in.

The Doctor pulled his dark blue dressing gown over his pyjamas, and ambled down the kitchen whistling a popular Silurian song from the forty-second century. 

To his surprise the Master was already at the table, donning his usual black hoodie and nursing a hot cup of coffee. 

As the Doctor strolled over to turn the kettle on and pull a mug from the cabinet, the Master glanced up at him and sniggered into his coffee. 

The Doctor dropped a tea bag into his mug and turned around to lean against the kitchen worktop to face the Master, as he waited for the kettle to boil.

He started humming the tune again when the Master once again snigger. The Doctor’s eyes darted over to where the Master was sitting.

“What?”

The Master smirked, but replied, “nothing”.

The kettle finally boiled and the Doctor set to the task of making his tea. When he finished that he sat down on the seat opposite of the Master at the kitchen table. On the table was sitting the Doctor’s newspaper and glasses. He didn’t tend to read the news but he enjoyed the witty comics and doing the crosswords. 

The Doctor settled in his seat, sipping his tea with his glasses on whilst skimming through the pages looking for the crossword. The sniggering from behind the paper started again. 

The Doctor folded his newspaper in half and glared at the Master. 

“ _What?_ ”

The Master surprised the Doctor with his response.

“You just look a little pink. Are you feeling alright?” 

His eyes were innocent and his face was earnest but the Doctor knew the Master better than that to be fooled by his expression. After all, the Doctor was the one that taught the Master that when he used to talk their way out of trouble at school.

“I don’t feel warm.. infact I’m feeling rather good this morning.”

The Doctor brought his hand up just to check his forehead for a temperature to be the safe side when he saw it.  
His hand was bright pink. 

In fact both his hands were bright pink. Like hot pink. _Fluorescent pink_.

The Doctor stared at his hands in bewilderment. He might have squeaked a little bit too.

“What? What? _What!?_ ”

The Doctor looked up at the Master who was looking pretty proud with himself.

He hadn’t.. had he? _Oh no._

Jumping out of his chair, the Doctor rushed out of the kitchen and sprinted towards the nearest door to the kitchen, praying that the TARDIS had enough sense to place a bathroom there. 

Indeed, the TARDIS did have enough sense and it was a bathroom that the Doctor stormed into.

It was there in the mirror that the Doctor caught sight of his reflection.

It appeared that pinkness was not limited to only his hands.

It was all over his face, and neck and the Doctor suspected it was on most other parts of his body. 

But the question was, what _was_ it? Had he inhaled something on the planet yesterday? Had he come into contact with something? But he hadn't broken out into this pink rash thing until this morning. 

Well even if he _had_ come into contact with anything, he had a shower yesterday. 

With his lovely soap.

_Lovely soap.._

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, still watching the mirror. _His soap._

"You do look quite flushed Doctor, perhaps you should lie down." The Master said from the doorway of the bathroom, apparently he'd followed the Doctor. He was still looking quite smug as he leaned against the doorway with a casual ease.

The Doctor met the Master's gaze with a glare in the reflection of the mirror.

"What did you do to my soap?!" 

The Master's hand fluttered to his chest, and a faux-shocked look came upon his face.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." The Doctor spun around and pointed an accusing finger towards the Master. "You meddled with my favourite soap! And turned me pink!"

The Master smirked in return. 

"What am i supposed to do? I'm terribly bored."

The Doctor threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. 

"Unbelievable. No, actually i can believe it. I'm not even mad about being pink, ok i am a little bit but you ruined my soap! I love that soap! My poor soap, and you put fluorescent pink dye in it. I knew giving you that lab was a bad idea but i thought you deserved the chance and By Rassilon, i'm pink!" The Doctor rambled, barely taking a breath. His voice got more and more high pitched, the longer he spoke.

The Master raised an eyebrow. 

"You finished?"

The Doctor scowled.

"When do i turn back to a normal colour?"

The Master shrugged. 

The pair stood in silence for minute, the Doctor anxiously checking his reflection in the mirror and the Master taking amusement from him before the Doctor, before he spoke up.

"You know Doctor.. Pink is a good colour on you."

"Don't even go there Master."

The Master's laughter echoed down the corridor as he walked away, leaving the Doctor to try and wash the pink out. (Unsuccessfully too, might i add.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[jimkivk](http://jimkivk.tumblr.com/)** , or if you're a book fan, come and find my book blog, **[williamherxndale](http://williamherxndale.tumblr.com/)**. (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
